G-Boys Dicover 'Halleyween'
by Sailor Aurora Helios
Summary: What happens when the G-Boys go on a sugar high? Read and find out! This is the 1st in a possible series called Gundam Holidays.


The G-Boys Discover Hallyween

By: Chibi Katy

*= action 

()= usually facial expression or how they sound b4 they say something 

Quatre walks in looking sort of annoyed and grumbling. 

Duo: Yo Quat, What's biting you? 

Quatre: (in a somewhat sarcastic tone) "Hallyween" 

All Pilots;. . . . 

Quatre: My youngest sister want to go trick or treating and the rest of them bailed and I'm stuck with taking her... 

All Pilots:. . . . 

Katy: (walking in, singing in a babyish voice) Quat Quat's gotta take Sindy twic or tweting! *bumbs into Quatre* 

Quatre: (with the indistinguishable look he gets right before he goes wacko) KATY! 

Katy: Wha..oh! *ducks and spin kicks him in the shins toppling him over* hope you hit your head please hit your head..... 

Quatre: *falls over and hits his head with a thud* 

Katy: Good that oughta knock the seances in him...So What's up guys? 

Trowa: .... 

Duo: Hey Katy...not much only I think yo knocked out Quatre cold.....Are you SURE you are HIS SIS?! 

Katy: Last time I checked... 

Heero: (leaning against the wall Heero Style sorry there no other way to describe it) Omae O... 

Katy: Korosu yeah we know.... C'mon I gave up MY night (muttering) not to mention my date.. To help Quat so you gotta do the same.... Or else...Omae O Korosu *sends Heero a Heero Death Glare* 

Heero: HEY! That's my line..... and my glare _ 

Katy: *holds her hand where she'd grab her gun but forms and energy ball instead* _ 

Heero: OK OK! Put that away! 

Katy: Duo? Trowa? Wufei? 

Duo: Why do I have to go?!? I got a date with Hilde 

Trowa: ....... 

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!! YOU ARE YOUNG AND THEREFORE WEAKER THAN ME!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE BECAUSE YOUR WEAK AND THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Katy: Duo there will be lots of FREE candy if you wear a costume... And Wufei do you want to test your theory I think not! 

Duo: COOL I'M THERE! 

Wufei: (mutters about injustice) 

Later That Night! 

The pilots all except Duo, Quatre and Katy wait outside Quatre's mansion. 

Katy: (walking out wearing a black dress and witches hat) Don't say anything........ 

Heero: (wearing a red eye mask, starring) oO(Thinks: WOW! She looks.....good) 

Trowa: (wearing his clown costume from the circus, with an unusual shocked look on his face) oO( Thinks: Is THAT Katy!?!?) 

Quatre: (walks out wearing a mask, glances at his Sis) oO( Thinks: WOAH! Where'd she get that...) *looking her up and down quickly* 

Wufei: (weairing a brown coat, detective hat and glasses) oO( Thinks: That weakling dressed as a mythical creature! INJUSTICE) 

Sindy: (wearing a pink dress peering from Quatre to Trowa to Heero then back to Quatre ) What are you guys starring at !? 

Quatre, Trowa, and Heero: *look away blushing badly* 

Katy: (who hadn't noticed they were starring) wha? 

Wufei: (glanceing Katy then realizing what they others saw) Weaklings! You two are weak excuses for men. Starring at her like that when you have you own girlfriend! AND QUATRE YOU ARE WEAKEST OF ALL BECAUSE YOUR HER BROTHER!!! 

Katy: (blushing extremely bad and trying to change the subject) c'mon where's Duo? 

They start walking and they see Duo running up the looooong driveway in a tux. He stops about 6 ft away in front of Katy and looks her up and down. 

Duo: Woah.. Glad I remembered this..... 

Katy: (whose face is now extremely red, continues walking and gives Duo a small shock as she passes by) 

Duo: Ouf That stings.......*just realized he forgot to go home and change into a costume* Uhhhmmm I'm dressed as a.......guy going to a party yeah a guy going to a party! So how do you get the candy???? 

Sindy: I'm a pwity pwincess you have to go dwoor to dwoor and know then say Twick or Tweat! 

The 7 venture off into the neighborhood the neighbor dump TONS of candy in their bags they return to the mansion. 

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Sindy start gobbling up the candy then go back for more. With in 2 hours they have eaten 6 bags of candy each. 

Strange Guy From The Aaron Carter Song "Aaron's Party": Now The Real Trouble Starts! 

They all start watching Halloween movies and the g-boys and sindy end up on Surger High.....a EXTREMELY HIGH surgar high. 

Heero: (getting up and wandering into the darkness Katy not knowing the boys are hyper ignores it) OYE WE GOT A BIG BLOKE 'ERE!!!!!! *he shouts in an aussie accent as he pounces on Katy* 

Relena: (walks in from who knows where) 

Katy: RELENA HELP GET THIS BAKA OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Relena: (had just finished 6 bags of Halloween candy and had been watching the Crocodile Hunter when she decided to visit the boys at Quatre's place.) GET 'EM Steve! I'll get 'er eggs! 

Katy: WHAT THE!?!?!?!?!?!? 

Duo: (w/ a perfect impression) SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU!!!! 

Trowa: EEEEEEEEEVIL PENGUINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around screaming and then tries to kill things he thinks are penguins in disguise 

Quatre: I'M RELAY A PENGUIN!!!!!! I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD 

(( AN: trowa and quatre just go well together dunno why but they do that why I gave them similar themes )) 

Sindy: *is just well running around the room bouncing off the wall like she always dose...just faster* 

Chibi Katy: (the author) And last but not least it WUFEI! Who through the power of fanfic magic was watching a diff movie. MWH HAHAHAHA 

Katy: was the evil laugh necessary? 

Chibi Katy: Yes! 

Wufei: ((ooc)) INJUSTICE!!!!! KATY HOW DARE YOU LET A WEAK CHIBI WRIGHT THIS!!!!!!! 

Katy and Chibi: ((ooc)) *blasts wufei* DUN TEST THE THEORY THAT I'M WEAK CAUSE IT'S WRONG!!!!!!! 

Chibi Katy: Back to the story mwh hahahah 

Wufei: I'M SAILOR MOON I WILL RIGHT WRONGS AND TRIUMPH OVER EVIL AND THAT MEANS YOU!!!! 

Wufei: ((ooc)) INJUSTICE I REFUSE TO BE A WEAK WOMEN!!!! 

Chibi Katy: I'll fix that! *And through the power of FanFic Magic changes wufei's hyper character person* There HAPPY!?!?!? 

Wufei: I'm SAILOR MINI MOON!!!! AND WILL TRIUMPH OVER EVIL IN THE NAME OF THE FUTURE MOON!!!!!!!!! ((ooc)) *mumbles about injustice then shouts* YOU ARE WEAK!!!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR WEAKNESS ANYMORE AND WILL NOT CONTINUE IN YOU WEAK FIC AS A WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chibi Katy: FINE HOPE YOU LIKE THIS MWH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *THROUGH THE POWER OF FANFIC MAGIC CHANGES WUFEI'S HYPER CHARACTER FOR THE LAST TIME!!* YOU HAVE SEALED YOU FATE WUFEI-BAKA!! Ah hahaha 

Katy: Are you SURE the evil laugh is necessary???? 

Chibi Katy: OF COURSE IT WAS!!!!!!!! Dun make me turn you into something worse then Chibi Chibi no not Sailor Chibi Chibi 

Katy: *gulp* Ok 

Wufei: chibi chibi 

Heero: ( now yelling at relena to becareful cause the male might be some where near by, then turns and starts talking like he's talking to a camera) This is a beauty! Look at her beautiful scales... This here is a Southern Barican Cleary. The Clearys prefer claer water and are found in ether salt water or fresh water! Terri is over there collecting the eggs so we can incubate 'im She's gorgeous though! 

Relena: (kneeling in a closet putting Easter eggs in a bag) K Steve I think I got enough to fill the bag. We'll come back for the rest! 

Heero: *nodding and slowy lifts up then jumps off me and runs off with Relena* 

Katy: *I chase after them and tie the to chairs makeing sure it's tight* 

Wufei: (stands in front of Katy in a sailor moon pose recieting one of her speeches) AND THAT MEANS YOU! YOU NEGASCUM!!!!!! MOON TIARE MAGIC! *THOWS A FRISBIE HE GOT FROM WHO KNOW WHERE AT KATY* 

Katy: (barely dodgeing the frisbie) WUFEI BAKA!!!!! 

Trowa: (jumps from who know where screaming then landing on Katy's back who has to piggy back him which is very hard since Trowa is a few years older and bigger then her) Miss Boss Lady Person! Help the penguins are after me!!!! OH NOOO YOUR A PENGUIN TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts pounding on Katy's Back* 

Quatre: I'M THE RULAR OF THE WORLD! LET GO OF THAT REBEL!!!!! 

Katy: (who's knees are beginning to quiver from the weight of Trowa) CHIBI!! I....need .....................................back....up!!!!! 

Chibi Katy: ok uhmm..... Lets see.. Send in Chibi Quatre, Chibi Trowa, aaand...Chibi Heero! *Through the power of FanFic Magic in come running a Chibi Quatre, Trowa and Heero* 

Chibi Heero: Hmm ok Trowa think penguin's are evil and is about to squish Katy, Wufei thinks he Sailor Moon or Chibi Chibi or something. And Quatre thinks he is an evil penguin............. Chibi Katy We need Chibi Duo and Chibi Wufei! 

Chibi Katy: fine *uses the power of fanfic magic income chibi dup and wufei.* 

Chibi Heero: Hurry Huddle we gotta save Katy! *slams chibi duo on the head with a mallet* Stop drooling you got Chibi Hilde member? 

All Chibis huddle. 

Chibi Heero: Ok Chibi Katy needs to make Chibi trowa and Quatre in to penguins suits. And We need a wall of cardboard penguins leading to the main hall all door should be locked. At the end Me, Duo, and Wufei will be waiting next to a chair with a sign that says "Sit in chair to obtain blaster to destroy penguins" as soon as he sits we tie him to the chair! THEN we call "master we got him and we found this chair that make a blaster that destroys the rebels when you sit in it!" That should attract Quatre and we tie him to the chair. Ok? Ok! BREAK! 

Chibi Katy: Right away! *snaps and uses the power of fanfic magic to make all the changes for the plan appear* 

Chibi Trowa and Quatre: AH HA HA! We are here to capture trowa..cause we are evil penguins...and he a rebel! 

Trowa: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs down the hall sits in a chair and is tied up* 

Chibi Trowa and Quatre: Master We got him!!!!!! And there a chis that you have to sit in it ill make a blaster to destroy the enemy! 

Quatre: OH GIMMIE THAT CHAIR! *runs down the hall and sits in a chair and is tied up* AGH! You two are rebels!?!? How dare you! 

Chibi Heero: Good work! No for wufei who thinks he's chibi chibi uhhh how bout we just lock him in a closet.... 

Katy: *drags wufei to a closet and ties him to a chair then locks him in* What about Duo he thinks he's shaggy from scobby dooby doo....though it's not much of a change exceot he a scardy cat... 

Katy: I know hee hee! * drobys burgers on the ground leading to a chair in a closet* 

Duo: OH burgers! *starts eating them till he gets to the chair* 

Katy: *pushes him down on the chair and ties him up* phew that all of them! *drops on the couch stares at sindy runing all over the place* I don't thnk we need to worry about her just locker her in a rubber room she'll be ok....... 

Chibi Duo:.........*locks sindy in a rubber padded room* 

~MEANWHILE~ 

Heero: (finally lossened the rops and grabed his Bouy Knife and cuts the rops of him and Relena) Kay love I'll have you oughta there in no time! 

Relena: Steve I think I hear something over here! OH MY GOODNESS!! Look at those poor crocks! 

Heero: Oh dear dumb fisher men *cuts the ropes on Trowa and Quatre then follows a strange trail of cromb and set duo free along with Wufei" 

Relena: (unfotunitely find sindy and lets her go then spots Katy and the chibis siting on the couch) Steve over here. I thinks those are the fisher men! 

The g-boys, Relena and Sindy: *charge out of the halls their in at the couch, completely surronding them. They all leap in the air to attack but then their eyelid slowly droop and in mid leap they fall over snoring*\ 

Katy and Chibi G-boys: ................................. 

Katy: never...EVER LET THEM GO TRIC-OR-TREATING AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

The End.....We Hope! 

Katy: why'd you end it like that..... 

Chibi Katy: Cause surgar high only last a couple hours look what time it is in the FanFic World! And.....it's not Halloween any more 

Katy: *stares at a clock it reads: 12:23* oh that was funny you made Wufei Sailor Moon 

Chibi Katy: No don't mention.......! 

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU A CHIBU MAKE ME PLAY THE PART OOF A WOMEN!!!!!!!! INJUSTICE blah blah blah 

Chibi Katy: ugh *uses the last of the fanfic magic to make Wufei bequiet and disapear.* 

Katy: Well we better go to! *wakes bye* 

Chibi Katy: *uses the absolute lats drop of fanfic magic to make them disipear* 


End file.
